1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to engines having an oil supply apparatus, for example, engines of watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engines used for small planing boats, such as a personal watercraft, can have an oil supplying apparatus for circulating oil throughout the internal components of the engine. For example, Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2003-293721 describes such a design. This planing boat has a dry sump type engine including a cylinder head and an oil tank. The oil tank is provided in a position lower than a cylinder head.
This boat also has a feed pump for supplying oil from an oil tank to the engine and a scavenging pump for returning oil from a bottom section of the engine to the tank. In the tank, oil and vapors, such as air and blow-by gases, are separated by the natural tendency of the vapors to aspirate out of the pooled liquid oil. A breather pipe is connected to the oil tank so as to allow the separated air and blow-by gases to be discharged from the oil tank via the breather pipe.